shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Bone Tower Part 16
Previous: Black Bone Tower Part 15 Tessa vs Bouncy Announcer: Alright, ladies and gentlemen, there has been a development between the judges. As of right now, the New Ocean Pirates are no longer qualified for the Black Bone Tower, but they will get a wonderful door prize of 100,000. Now, since the New Viking Pirates will have no chance of redeeming the prize, though it is technically there's, they have the option of either going to the Black Bone Tower to compete against the Tiger-Stripe Pirates, or allowing the fight to go on and accept their 1,000,000 prize! Thomas Drake stepped out onto his balcony to look among the crowd, all of his men standing behind him. They stood proud behind their most humble, but kingly Captain. '' '''Thomas:' With all of my good graces, may the best crew win! Keep your money, I have prior engagements! The crowd gave a great cheer, astounded at his generocity and so honored to be in his company. Thomas: Now, let the games begin! The crowd roared once again as the last two contestants stepped out toward the arena. They were a very strange pair, indeed. Demon Arm Tessa of the Bulldog Pirates, a beautiful girl who could not have been more than 19 years old, wonderful ebon hair, with one pink eye, one purple eye. She wore a very small, black tank top and black jeans. This was all trumped by the very large, skeletal, mechanical arm on her right shoulder. It was a black metal, and made a very large sound when it moved. She did not smile, wave or high five anyone (for obvious reasons), she merely walked her way down from the balcony toward the Arena. Then there was her opposite, Bouncy the Clown. She was, indeed, very bouncy. Her face makeup covered her entire face with ghost white, while her lips were blood red. Her smile was lined in black, and her eyes were circled with black eye liner. She skipped her way down the steps, causing all of the men in the audience to gaze at her... beauty as she bounced down toward the arena. In her hand, draped over one shoulder was a very comically large hammer that looked about a whole foot wide in diameter in the head. '' ''As she reached the ring, she dropped the hammer's head onto the solid slate, and completely cracked it underneath its weight, causing the crowd to wince. After that she blew Tessa a kiss. Tessa simply reached up with her mechanical arm and caught the kiss, doing nothing else but stare at the clown girl. Rinji: Alright, it's official, if you find that girl attractive, I have lost another bit of hope for the human race. Chio: They both look... ridiculous. Usagi: Doesn't her shoulder hurt with that mechanical arm weighing her down constantly? Gonzo: '''Damnit, guess I can only hope for a fight in the Black Bone Tower, at least. '''Rinji: Hm... probably. his head as he looked at both of the girls in cryptic wonder Dala: 'I do love the clown girl's shoes though. ''There was a pause between everyone. '''Kimi: '''Yeah. '''Usagi: Yes, they are nice. St. Owen: by the arena, holding up his hand. Fighters at the ready?! Bouncy picked up the hammer and swung the handle into her other hand, holding it in a stance, while Tessa merely stood up straight and smiled at bouncy as her face grew darker in the shadow. '' '''Bouncy:' Oooo, you're a cute one, ain't ya? I'm gonna just pinch your cheeks all day long! St. Owen: 'Fight Chop! '''Bouncy: '''Get ready for a big pound on the kisser!!! around using the momentum of her hammer as it whooshed through the air, and chopped it from the side straight for Tessa's head, who very quickly sidestepped it. ''Tessa wasted no time in punching at Bouncy in a downward motion, but in a very surprising defensive move, Bouncy kept spinning around, and smashed her hammer into the side of the mechanical arm, veering it off course. '' '''Bouncy: '''Whoo! Paused. Close one! Tessa and then flipped straight back, using her hammer as a post to balance on. ''Bouncy the Clown stood up straight then, smiling as she brought her hammer to a stance, while Tessa looked at her strangely for one moment, and then stood there, straight, her arm at her side, hanging there. That was when Bouncy acted! She brought her hammer up and came in for a very stylishly positioned swing. She charged, her swing coming in from the side straight for Tessa's head. 'Bouncy: '''Get ready for the worst headache that won't be cured by aspirin, even on the best day your head could ever feel! ''She came only three feet away from Tessa's head before her metal hand came straight up in its way, shattering it into splinters. Before Bouncy could even react to her hammer being broken, Tessa's hand came straight forward, and smacked into Bouncy's face harder than a thrown brick. Bouncy's head recoiled back hard, and before it even came forward, Tessa upper cutted her straight into the chin, throwing her straight back and onto the ring's edge. '' ''Tessa smiled then, and then kissed the palm of her mechanical hand, and blew it toward Bouncy, who was now thoroughly unconscious. '''Announcer: Whoa! Alright, that settles it! The Bulldog pirates win! The crowd cheered once more! The tournament was over, and Tessa simply stepped off of the arena and back toward her seat. '' '''Rinji:' Well then, it looks like we got our wish either way. Lee: Yeah, maybe you did. I didn't get a punch in. Usagi: Hey, neither did I, get over it, we'll have plenty of time to face those jerks in the tower. Rinji: Exactly, we'll hopefully be able to get some rest before then. For now, we-- Announcer: Alright, folks, that concludes the festivities for our Black Bone Tower Tournament! The winners are The Tiger-Stripe Pirates and the Bulldog Pirates! We'll have our final ceremony tomorrow at 5 pm sharp! Until then, enjoy the sideshows and the food! Good fight, good night! Dala checked her watch, it was still 3 pm, a little early to be calling it a night. '' '''Kimi:' Alright, guys, here's how it's going to work. Once it's time, they will open the doors to the tower and give us a nice big send-off. After that, it will be the worst maze of trap doors, fire blowers and spikes you have ever seen. From what I can tell, those who survive in that tower have never been able to actually find the grand prize treasure, and the rest of them succomb to the horrible trials before them. Usagi: Sounds charming. Kimi: It is. I have complete faith in this group. I'm sorry, again, for bringing all of you into this, but a three-person pirate crew was not qualified to enter, and Rinji, out of the kindness of his heart, offered to help. Nikk: So you conned him... Everyone looked at Nikk, who was sitting quietly beside Alice, who also looked at her. Kimi: 'Con is such a bad term for it, more like... ''There was a long pause. '''Kimi: '''Yeah, I conned him. But if any of you want to stay out of this, I will completely understand. Not everyone will want to go into the tower, and there is no shame in that. '''Ellis: '''I will need to keep looking after Jiro. His burns will need new bandages before too long. ''Everyone nodded at this. '' '''Rinji: Well I don't know about the rest of you... He stood up tall in front of everyone, a big grin on his face as he looked at all of his crew. Rinji: But I am ready to take on this whole damn island! Black Bone Tower Part 17 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Black Bone Tower Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side